This invention relates to an easel hinge, and more particularly a hinge for an easel consisting of two panels angularly movable relative to each other, which hinge is capable of being manufactured separately from the panels themselves and from a unitary sheet of material.
An easel hinge should permit angular movement of the panels relative to each other, while limiting the extent of the angular movement so that the easel does not fall down as a result of increase in the angle between the panels due, for example, to the bottom edges of the panels sliding on the surface supporting the easel.
Various types of easel hinges are known in the art, and are exemplified by the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,456,720 to Miles; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,441 to Cross; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,021,631 to Cross; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,226,863 to Southard; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,281 to Sampson; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,636 to Hearsh.
Except for the hinge of Hearsh, the aforementioned hinges use various types of latching or interlocking arrangements to limit angular movement of the easel panels relative to each other. These arrangements generally require a relatively complex construction and do not ensure that the easel panels will not come further apart if some additional force is applied.
The hinge of Hearsh provides a two-piece brace comprising tongues 61 and 63 which are glued together to limit angular movement of the panels relative to each other. This hinge thus has a relatively complex construction and does not have the capability of providing a hinge which can be used with various types of easel panels, since the brace is operatively associated with the panels.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide an improved easel hinge which can be manufactured at low cost and used with a variety of easel panels.